Looking Through Your Eyes
Looking Through Your Eyes is a song from the Warner Bros. 1998 animated film Quest for Camelot. It was sung by Kayley voiced by her singer Andrea Corr, and Garrett voiced by his singer Bryan White. The song was written by Carole Bayer Sager and David Foster. It is the lead single for the Quest for Camelot soundtrack by American country pop recording artist LeAnn Rimes, which was sung at the start of the closing credits of the film. The song placed at number four on the Adult Contemporary charts, number 18 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart, and number 38 in the UK. The song was also featured on Rimes' album Sittin' on Top of the World. Sequence Ruber had Garrett injured and Kayley trapped Ruber and his army under magical moving trees and carried Garrett to a cave to mend his wounds with a healing plant. She apologies to Garrett for distracting him, but Garrett, feeling sympathy, forgives her. As the wound heals, Garrett and Kayley begin to fall in love as Ayden, Devon and Cornwall watch on with Devon breaking down in tears. After Kayley and Garrett's love for each other blossomed, they continue the search for Excalibur in a Rock Ogre's cave. Lyrics Film Version= :Garrett: Look at the sky tell me what do you see :Just close your eyes and describe it to me :The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight :That's what I see through your eyes :Kayley: I see the heavens each time that you smile :I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles :And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile :That's what I see through your eyes :Both: That's what I see through your eyes :Here in the night, I see the sun :Here in the dark, our two hearts are one :Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun :And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes :I see a night I wish could last forever :I see a world we're meant to see together :And it is so much more than I remember :Garrett: More than I remember :Kayley: More than I have known :Both: Here in the night, I see the sun :Here in the dark, our two hearts are one :Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun :And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes :Looking through your eyes. |-|LeAnn Rimes Version= :LeAnn Rimes: Look at the sky :Tell me what do you see :Just close your eyes :And describe it to me :The heavens are sparkling :With starlight tonight :That's what I see :Through your eyes :I see the heavens :Each time that you smile :I hear your heartbeat :Just go on for miles :And suddenly I know :My life is worth while :That's what I see :Through your eyes :Chorus: Here in the night :I see the sun :Here in the dark :Our two hearts are one :It's out of our hands :We can't stop what we have begun :And love just took me by surprise :Looking through your eyes :LeAnn Rimes: I look at myself :And instead I see us :Whoever I am now :It feels like enough :And I see a girl :Who is learning to trust :That's who I see through your eyes :Chorus: Here in the night :I see the sun :Here in the dark :Our two hearts are one :It's out of our hands :We can't stop what we have begun :And love just took me by surprise :Looking through your eyes :LeAnn Rimes: And there are some things we don't know :Sometimes a heart just needs to go :And there is so much I'll remember :Underneath the open sky with you forever :Chorus: Here in the night :I see the sun :Here in the dark :Our two hearts are one :It's out of our hands :We can't stop what we have begun :And love just took me by surprise :Looking through your eyes. :Looking through your eyes. Gallery Trivia *This song is very similar to A Whole New World from the 1992 Disney film, Aladdin where Kayley and Garrett falling in love is very similar to Aladdin and Jasmine falling in love on a magic carpet ride. Category:Songs Category:Romance Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Quest for Camelot Songs Category:Closing songs